Brothers of Archery
by noob7
Summary: FE11. Two overlooked characters: Tomas and Sedgar. The untold events of their lives, before, during, and after the war. May contain violence.


To explain some things, most people believe that since Tomas and Sedgar are very similar in looks, they are most likely related. In this story, they are brothers. Some events may not coincide with the content of the game, but since it is unexplained…well anything is possible.

Disclaimer: I only own my imagination

Five-year-old Sedgar dashed through the halls of his house, eager to see his newborn sibling. At breakfast, his mother had started to feel sick and it wasn't long before she collapsed, claiming that her water had broken and it was time to deliver the baby. As she was laid down on a couch, Sedgar tried to follow, but his father gripped his shoulders and told him that it wouldn't be a pretty sight and he was urged to play in his room. Two hours later, his father came in grinning, saying that the baby had been born healthy. Sedgar demanded his father to keep the baby's gender a secret, for he wanted to be surprised himself. As the green-haired boy ran to the living room where his mother and sibling lay, he was growing more excited as to what the baby was. He would be happy with whatever gender the baby had, but he still preferred a brother than a sister. Finally, he reached the living room out of breath, but suddenly became hesitant to enter.

"Go on, son." His father nudged him gently. "Don't be afraid. There is nothing wrong with your…ahem…sibling."

After being reassured, his father led him into the room and to where his mother lay. She looked up and smiled gently at Sedgar, lowering the bundle she was cradling so Sedgar could catch a glimpse. The baby had green hair much like Sedgar's, and had rosy red cheeks. At first, Sedgar thought it was a girl because it looked pretty small and fragile, but when the baby opened its eyes, Sedgar could sense some masculinity of the child.

"Sedgar, meet your new brother." His mother cooed. "His name is Tomas."

Sedgar smiled widely and reached out to brush Tomas's cheek with the back of his hand. Tomas looked at him obliviously at first, but then grew curious and reached out to touch Sedgar's nose.

"Hi, baby Tomas." Sedgar whispered. "I'm Sedgar, your older brother."

Upon hearing this, Tomas laughed and tilted his head, moving his hand lower to cover Sedgar's mouth. He tried to grab his brother's lips, but instinctively, the older moved away.

"Hey!" Sedgar chuckled. "Can I hold him, ma?"

"Of course," his mother smiled as she carefully handed Tomas off. "But be careful. He's very delicate."

Tomas was surprisingly light. Sedgar once held his newborn cousin, and he nearly dropped her because she was so heavy. Tomas however was so small and Sedgar could easily cradle him in his hands.

"I'm gonna have a lot to show you when you get bigger." Sedgar explained. "We're going to have lots of fun together."

All Tomas did was giggle and tried to grab his brother's hair.

"And that's the story of how you were born."

Tomas yawned and jumped off his father's lap. "How come I can't remember?"

Tomas's father laughed. "You were only a baby. Your mind wasn't fully developed yet. You may not understand now, but you will when you're older."

"But I'm already older, pa!"

The man chuckled. "That's right you are. Well, time to get you to bed Tomas."

As the father tucked in the green-haired boy, Tomas asked, "Does Sedgar remember?"

"Hm, that's a good question. I'm not sure if he does or not. He was your age when you were born though."

Tomas nodded, seemingly to understand.

"So how does it feel to be five?" his father asked.

"I feel very older now!" Tomas exclaimed. "One day, I'm going to be as big as Sedgar! And then, I'll be able to stay up as late as he does too."

"Haha, but not yet. Even big boys like you need to get their rest."

The man leaned down to kiss his son and ruffled his hair. As he blew out the candle illuminating the room, he whispered "Happy birthday, Tomas."

Tomas was nearly half-asleep, but he managed to whisper, "Goodnight, daddy."

"Tomas, Tomas wake up!" Sedgar vigorously shook his brother.

Tomas moaned and rolled over onto his side, mumbling, "Go away, Sedgar. It's not even morning yet."

"You have to wake up, NOW." Sedgar, against his better judgment, pushed Tomas right out of his bed.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"Pirates are attacking the village! Mom and dad want us to get out of here."

"But what about them?"

"Don't worry. Mom and dad are the best archers in the land. They'll be able to handle this. Now let's go!"

Tomas pulled on a shirt and pants and quickly followed his brother out the door. As the boys were getting ready to leave, their father stopped them.

"Sedgar! I need to talk to you." He shouted. "Tomas, your mother is in the stables. Go meet her there; she's getting a horse ready for you."

Tomas nodded and gave his father a hug before running as fast as his tiny legs could carry him.

"Sedgar…" Sedgar watched as his father went to the shelf and pulled something from behind. He then noticed that it was a long silver bow with five silver arrows in a satchel. It gleamed under the candlelight and the tip of each arrow seemed to twinkle brighter than stars.

"This bow belonged to your grandfather." His father said. "I was going to give it to you when you mastered archery, but I think now is necessary."

Sedgar extended his arms, unable to keep his hands from trembling. He possessed some of the skill in archery that every member of his family had, but he still considered himself a novice.

"But I'm not ready." Sedgar stuttered.

"That's why you'll train. I know you'll be able to use it someday."

"Why are you giving this to me?"

"Consider it a…goodbye present."

"Goodbye?"

"Look, Sedgar." His father gripped his shoulders. "This is a dire situation. I need you and your brother to flee as far away from here as possible. Following the Aurelian River in the opposite stream will take you straight to Archanea. Your mother and I will try to rejoin with you as soon as we finish these pirates off. Should you not hear from us in a year…"

He couldn't bring himself to explain to his ten-year-old son that they could possibly die in this situation, however Sedgar knew what he was saying all the same.

"Father…" Sedgar lowered his head, not wanting to show his tears in front of his parent.

"Now, Sedgar, there's no need to cry." He smiled and cupped his son's cheek. "I need you to be strong, for Tomas. You can do that for me right?"

Sedgar nodded and slumped into his father's shoulders, hugging him tight.

"That's my boy." The man ruffled Sedgar's hair and held him close. The two remained like that until an explosion was heard.

"There's not much time left!" Sedgar's father released his grip and urged the boy out of the house. "Go, Sedgar, go!"

Sedgar stumbled a bit, but soon ran as fast as he could to the stables where his mother and brother were waiting.

"There's enough food to last you on your journey." Their mother said. "Good luck my boys. Take care of each other. We'll try to catch up with you as soon as we can."

"Be safe, mom." Sedgar responded, staring into his mother's twinkling eyes.

"My love, they need us now!" their father shouted from the house.

The woman embraced Sedgar and Tomas before slapping the horse's hind and sending them off.

"Bye, sons! God be with you!" she called after them.

Sedgar clutched his brother tight with one hand, and the reigns with the other. He could not bring himself to take another glance at his mother.

"Sedgar, I want mom and dad." Tomas sobbed.

"Don't worry, Tomas." Sedgar tried to reassure his brother, but he couldn't even comfort himself. "Mom and dad will be fine. We need to get to Archanea."

"But what are we going to do there?"  
>"We're going to become knights there. We have nowhere else to go."<p>

"Sedgar, I'm scared."

"Tomas, you don't have to be afraid. I'm always going to be with you no matter what."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

Tomas seemed to be at ease and slowly fell asleep against his brother's chest. The boys were unaware, however, that they would never see their parents again.


End file.
